One and the Same
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: Kim Crawford is Seaford's Good Girl…until night falls. Then she becomes Olivia Hayden, resident Bad Girl. When Hollywood's Jack Brewer arrives, he instantly falls head over heels for Kim, but is also enticed by Olivia. He's torn, unaware Kim and Olivia are one and the same. But he isn't alone, as Kim finds that the border between her world and Olivia's is beginning to blur. / KICK
1. Good Girls, Bad Girls, and Hollywood

**One and the Same**

By Forgotten Moments

* * *

Full Summary: Kim Crawford was Seaford's Good Girl. Always top of the class, always respectful, and never in trouble…. Or so everyone thought. At night, she's Olivia Hayden, resident Bad Girl, infamous for wreaking havoc and turning the city upside down. When Hollywood's Golden Boy, Jack Brewer arrives at Seaford, he instantly falls head over heels for Kim, but at the same time, Olivia entices him. He's torn between the two, not realizing that Kim and Olivia are one and the same. But Jack's not the only one torn, as Kim finds herself in a situation where the border between her world and Olivia's begin to blur.

* * *

"_Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught." –Unknown_

* * *

The screech of the police sirens jolted Olivia from her near drunken stupor. A grimace rested upon her features as her lips curled into a snarl. She detangled herself from the crowd of sweaty and drunk teenagers grinding and dirty dancing against each other. Her blonde locks whipped around her as she shoved pass everyone, all too drunk to notice the police.

"Those fucking bastards, always ruining my fun," she snarled, slipping on her sunglasses, making it harder to identify her. She quickly stepped into her car that was parked in a secluded area of the beach where the party was and revved the engine. The blonde slammed the palm of her hand against the horn to warn everyone one last time and sped away. From her rearview mirror, she could see the panic as everyone ran. A smirk replaced her scowl when the familiar lights of the patrol cars flashed from behind her. "So they want a chase, huh?"

Olivia stepped on the pedal harder as she began to speed up. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she navigated the twisted, abandoned streets that made up the outskirts of Seaford. The blonde paid no attention to what she was hitting and didn't even flinch when a dumpster scraped against the side of her Ferrari, causing a loud screech, like nails on a chalkboard.

Her hazel eyes darted once again to her rearview mirror to see the police still hot in her heels and had to resist rolling her eyes. With a quick flick of her wrist, she had turned her car completely around, seemingly straight into the police car. The officers' eyes widened as they screeched to a stop and swerved to the right. Olivia almost wanted to laugh as she drove past the car, sending the stunned police a sadistic smile.

"It's like stealing candy from a baby. Except the baby would probably put up more of a fight," she sneered to herself.

* * *

Kim Crawford trudged up the stairs of Seaford High, exhausted from last night. She allowed herself a small smirk at the thought before she masked an innocent smile over it. Nobody needed to know. They couldn't know.

"Kim! Oh my god! Did you hear about last night?" Her best friend, Grace, screamed, tackling the smaller girl into a tight hold. "Olivia struck again! Except this time, she took out two of the police men and stole one of the patrol cars!" Kim rolled her eyes and waved Grace's comment away.

"Probably just rumors," Kim said. "Highly dramatized, no doubt," she added. The two walked towards their lockers which where conveniently next to each other. All the way there, the two heard the not-so-hushed whispers as people gossiped about the stunt the Hayden girl pulled last night. The more they walked, the more ridiculous the rumors got.

_If only they knew._ Kim thought, only half listening to Grace's constant squeals as she exchanged her books.

"Kim! Kim! Hello? Earth to Kimmy! Is anyone home?" Grace yelled, waving a frantic hand in front of the dazed Kim.

"Huh?" The blonde mumbled as a yawn escaped. "Ugh, sorry, Grace. I guess I'm just tired. I stayed up studying for today's calculus test." _Liar._ Her mind taunted her, but she pushed it to the very back. Grace gave her a quick glance.

"I told you not to get AP calculus BC, but no! You just had to be the smartass good girl you are and pick that," she chastised with a wave of her finger. Kim rolled her eyes and pushed the brunette's finger out of her face.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to end up on the streets giving love for rent," Kim snapped back. "We have Donna Tobin for a reason, ya know." Grace shook her head and laughed.

"C'mon, Kimmy, the bell's going to ring soon. Let's get to class."

"Since when does Grace O'Doherty get to class on time?" Kim asked, eyeing her best friend suspiciously. "Wait, am I still dreaming?" She teased and pinched herself in the arm for emphasis.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Jack! Yo, wake up, man!" A Latino yelled while shaking the sleeping brunet hidden under the comforter. A groan escaped said brunet as he tried to swat his friend away.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes, Jerry," he whined, pulling the blanket over his face.

"5 more minutes my ass. That's what you said half an hour ago," Jerry retorted, stripping the comforter off the bed to reveal a very naked Jack. Jerry didn't even flinch. "C'mon, Jack. Get up, or you're going to be late for that interview with TOPS magazine!" Jerry warned. Jack groaned again and rolled out of bed.

"Dude, have you no shame? I'm naked," Jack grumbled, stumbling into his bathroom. Jerry rolled his eyes.

"We're both dudes, we have the same parts. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen it before. I've been your best friend since birth." Jack shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready, you can leave now. I don't care if we're both guys; I don't need my best friend watching me take a shower!" Jack said. The Latino walked out of the room.

"Say no more, Jack. It's not like I _want_ to see you naked," he shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

So, uh, hi, again? CEASE FIRE! I'm sorry okay! I'm horrible with updating and these new stories keep popping out! Meh, I need help. First Expectations, then Twice Upon a Time, and now One and the Same. What is wrong with me?

Anyway, you guys might have noticed this one is at least twice as short as my usual chapters, well, there's a reason for that. I've been doing _a lot_ of reading and writing lately, and I've noticed that I tend to be more hook to books with shorter chapters. So, I've decided to try this method out and see if it would also help my updating issue. (It probably won't.)

So, tell me what you think of this. Chapter 1 is a bit of a preview to everything. Following chapters will be 500-1000 words longer.

Also, if you're going to favorite or follow this story, do me a favor a drop a quick review first. It's one of my pet peeves when someone favorites/follows without reviewing. All reviewers get a shout out and response back from me.

_I like the way you work it, no diggity…._

-Forgotten Moments


	2. Hide and Seek

**One and the Same**

By Forgotten Moments

* * *

Full Summary: Kim Crawford was Seaford's Good Girl. Always top of the class, always respectful, and never in trouble…. Or so everyone thought. At night, she's Olivia Hayden, resident Bad Girl, infamous for wreaking havoc and turning the city upside down. When Hollywood's Golden Boy, Jack Brewer arrives at Seaford, he instantly falls head over heels for Kim, but at the same time, Olivia entices him. He's torn between the two, not realizing that Kim and Olivia are one and the same. But Jack's not the only one torn, as Kim finds herself in a situation where the border between her world and Olivia's begin to blur.

* * *

"_It's all fun and games, until someone calls the cops. Then it's a new game; hide and seek." –Unknown_

* * *

"There is no fucking way you can make me go to that hellhole! This is bullshit!" Jack yelled, slamming his hands onto the hard surface of his father's desk. Anderson Brewer didn't even flinch at his son's outburst and neither did his wife. They were both expecting this reaction from the 17 year old.

"Calm down, Jackson," he ordered in a steely cold voice. Jack glared and slumped back into his seat. "Now, your mother and I are doing this for your own good, do you understand?" He continued in a quieter voice. "Hollywood has you in their grip, Jack. Can't you tell?" The teen opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Jack. Please listen to your father. We know Hollywood, we know what fame and success feels like. This isn't a punishment, Jack, it's a warning," Dakota murmured. "Hollywood will suck you in, take all you have to offer, and spit you right out when they're done with you." Jack rolled his eyes and got up, shrugging his mom's hand off his shoulder.

"Fuck this shit. I know what this life is like. I'm 17, I don't need you guys constantly telling me what to do!" he snapped. Jack stood up quickly and flew out the door, but not before throwing another glare at his parents. "I need some air. And even if I don't come home by tomorrow, don't bother looking for me."

"Jack," Dakota pleaded, but he had already slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Stupid parents," Jack growled; his darkened hazel eyes narrowed into slits and a scowl was carved into his features. After the small blowout, Jack had immediately run to his beloved motorcycle, slipped on his helmet, and sped out of the Brewer estate.

He continued speeding through the streets of Hollywood before crossing the border into Seaford district, only stopping to grab a quick bite at one of the local cafés. "If they're making me come here, might as well get use to it," Jack muttered to himself as he pulled up into an abandoned parking lot at the outskirts. The lot was only a few yards away from a deserted port that had shut down decades ago. He hopped of the bike and removed his full face helmet.

The brunet pocketed the keys before walking towards an old, rickety dock that jutted out and sat down at the edge. Jack stayed there for who knows how long as a million thoughts flew across his mind. He was Jack Brewer, Hollywood's golden boy. He could handle himself. He didn't need his parents telling him what to do.

"One more bloody year and I'll be out," he hissed under his breath. He stared at his hands, calloused from years of training and accidents. "One more fucking year," he repeated.

The sun was beginning to set and Jack was just about ready to leave when about 50 cars pulled up in the lot his bike was parked in. Curious, the brunet got up to investigate; slipping on the sunglasses from his back pocket to hide his identity.

As he got closer, he saw at least a hundred teenagers pouring out of the cars, every one of them loud and buzzing with excitement. Upon closer inspection, Jack realized half of them were carrying coolers and the other half seemed to be drunk. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Drunk before the party's even started, eh." He shook his head with a mock disapproving sigh. "Amateurs."

Jack shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the uproar of mad teens yelling at him. He flipped them the bird. The brunet wrinkled his nose in disgust when a half naked girl and a pant-less guy got in his way and quickly skirted to the other side. His hazel eyes scanned the crowded trying to find his motorcycle, but that proved to be a difficult task with a hundred drunken teenagers getting in the way. Already sporting a headache, he decided on the next best thing.

He climbed onto the roof of the nearest car.

With the new leverage, Jack was able to spot his ride after a few minutes. He began to jump from car to car. The soles of his gold high tops had just landed on a yellow Ferrari when someone grabbed him from behind. Jack's reflexes kicked in and he had spun around with his leg up to kick the person. A jolt of surprise flashed across his features when he felt someone grab onto his ankle, effectively stopping his attack. He turned around to meet the furious face of a pretty blonde. She looked about his age, maybe younger.

"Something you want to say to me, Blondie?" He smirked, crouching down from his place on the yellow hood so he was eyelevel with the girl. Her doe eyes flared up with an angry fire.

"Yeah, what the fuck are you doing on my car? Get the fuck off, bastard!" She snarled. Jack's smirked got even wider if that was possible.

"Oh, you mean this car?" He taunted, doing the moon walk on the hood. Jack lowered his shades just enough for the girl to see his wink.

"You son of a bitch!" She screeched, lunging for him. Jack laughed and caught the blonde by her waist a twirled both of them around to keep his balance.

"Calm down, Blondie. It's just a car," he said. The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Jack's eyes momentarily darted towards her chest before moving back up to her face.

"Eyes up here, pervert," she sneered, flicking Jack in the forehead. "Now, get off my car!"

"What if I don't want to?" He baited some more. He didn't know why, but this girl he didn't even know the name of interested him. There was just something about her that made him keep his full attention on her and only her. It was like nobody else mattered. In fact, he hadn't even registered that an out of controlled party was going on around him. All that mattered was the blonde. The girl's face turned red.

"Ah! You're so irritating!" She screamed, running her hands through her hair. "I mean; what kind of person climbs onto someone else's car! Dude, you're ruining my paintjob! Damn, I just got that done last week" She whined. Jack raised an eyebrow. She shot him another glare. "Don't judge ok? My car's my baby."

"Whatever. You can just get another one. I'll pay if I have to," he offered, slipping his hands into his pockets. He hopped of the car, the girl following suit.

"Oh? And what makes you think you can afford it?" She snapped. Her hands were propped up against her hips which were cocked to the side.

"Let's see," Jack muttered, fishing out his wallet. He pretended to rummage through it for a bit. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills. "Is 4000 enough, or do you need more?" Her jaws dropped open.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you?" She stammered. The superstar chuckled and eyed her from behind the dark lenses of his glasses. He stuck his hand after putting his wallet away.

"Did I forget to introduce myself?" He mocked gasp. "Oh dear me, I do apologize! I'm Brewer, Jack Brewer." The blonde just stared at him for a while longer before plucking the $4000 from his left hand, pocketing it, and shaking his right hand.

"Hayden, Olivia Hayden," she mimicked, lowering her voice in an attempt to match his. Jack winked flirtatiously.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he added. A light blush dusted Olivia's cheeks but quickly disappeared. She seemed to perk up a bit as a bitter frown shadowed her face.

"Say, why don't we play a game? Interested?" She suggested. Jack raised a curious eyebrow. He slowly backed Olivia back against her car so her back hit the door.

"Well, that depends, what kind of game?" A mischievous twinkled entered her doe eyes.

"Hide and seek," Olivia whispered into his ear, causing a chill to creep down his spine. She tilted her head to the side, silently telling him to listen. Jack strained his ears but heard nothing except the chaos going on around them. He listened for a few more moments before hearing it.

Police sirens.

The two of them immediately sprang into action, each bolting into their own vehicle. Olivia sped ahead of Jack, honking her horn once to give a warning as Jack followed hot on her tail. The weaved past the maze of twisted streets for what seemed like hours but was in fact only minutes until they arrived at the border between Hollywood and Seaford. They both got off. Olivia walked up to Jack with a pout.

"Awe, no chase tonight," she said. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"That's too bad," he replied. Silence swallowed them. The two teens just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Olivia walked up to Jack and gave him a hug. He responded after a second of surprise, wrapping both of his arms around her petite waist and inhaling her perfume.

"Bye, Jack. Maybe I'll see you around?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"Maybe you will," he breathed.

* * *

It was already 3 in the morning when Jack got home. He walked straight into his room and collapsed exhausted onto his bed. A dopey grin was on his face as he walked almost like he was in a daze into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

15 minutes later, Jack was throwing his jeans into the laundry basket when he felt something in one of the pockets. He reached in there and pulled out a wad of cash and a piece of paper. He counted the money to find exactly $4000, the exact amount he gave Olivia. He opened the piece of paper and saw that it was a note.

_You're lucky my paint job was intact.  
Thanks for the dough anyway.  
You're not half bad, Brewer.  
We should do something like this again._

_-Olivia_

Jack's dopey smile widened even more. He turned the note over to see numbers on the other side. It only took him a fraction of a second to figure out what it was.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else that already has an owner that is mentioned in this story.

So here it is, Chapter 2! I'm going to keep this author's note short because it's really late on a school night over here. My parents are going to kill me if they find out…. Shhh….

**Response to Reviews**

**KarateGirl77-**Thank you! And special thanks for being my first reviewer!

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin-**Thank you so much! I hope you're satisfied with this chapter!

**jackandkim4ever-**Aw, thanks! You're too kind!

**XxoMelodyGirloxX-**Thank you! I hope you like Chapter 2!

**TheSwasomeOne-**Thanks so much! I hope this meets your expectations!

**Guest 1-**Thanks! You're so kind.

**Jackandkimforever-**Thanks for reviewing and liking this! You'll just have to wait and find out! ;)

**Ice Cream-**Aw, shucks! Thanks so much! You're an amazing reader and so nice!

**Ilovesports1999-**Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**AnMaRo412-**Thanks, sweetie! Hope this chapter meets your expectations!

**AzianDemigod16-**OMG! You were the only one who said anything! I love you, too! Aw, thanks! You're review made my day!

**Guest 2-**Thank you so much!

Okay! Thanks for all you're reviews, favorites, and follows last chapter! Love all of you, lots!

_I wish we could have another minute, to finish this fairy tale…._

-Forgotten Moments


End file.
